Jungle Falls: rewrite
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Bagheera tries to take Mabel and Dipper to the Man-village...Needless to say it doesn't go well


**Jungle Falls rewrite**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

"No! You can't make me!" Shouted Mabel Pines as Bagheera played tug-of-war with the leopard pelt she wore. Dipper pines sighed as he stared at the spectacle before him.

For 12 years he and his sister had been raised in the woods. And now they were being taken to the Man-village. Personally, Dipper was ecstatic!

He was curious about this "civilization" thing. He was never that comfortable in the wild...Also he was pretty sure he wanted to mate...And he was pretty sure he needed a human girl to do that.

Mabel, however was the complete opposite. She was completely in her element here! Shoot, If he hadn't convinced her that wearing leopard skin would let her absorb their power; she never would have accepted clothes!

 **RIP!**

 _"Okay, really didn't need to see that."_ Thought Dipper as he desperately tried to get the image of his now naked sister out of his head. He also double-checked his loincloth to make sure it was still on nice and tight.

While Bagheera swore her off. Mabel blew a raspberry and gleefully ran naked into the jungle. Bagheera grumbled as he got out of the water. Dipper sighed as he walked past.

"You realize I can't just let my sister wander into the woods alone, right?" Bagheera groaned. Of the two siblings, Dipper was the more responsible and mature...Unfortunately, in this instance it was a bit of a double-edged blade. He knew full well he wouldn't leave the jungle until Mabel was safe.

"Alright, get on." Said a weary Bagheera. Dipper quickly climbed onto his back. And they tried to pick up Mabel's trail. Both were completely oblivious to the eyes that stared at them from the bushes...

...Meanwhile...

"GAH!" Screamed Balo the bear as he ran away with most of his fur torn out, and covered in bite and claw marks. "Come on Baloo! Teach me more about the 'bear necessities'!" Shoutes an excited naked Mable as she chases after the terrfied bear.

"Pretty sure your version will get me sent to jail or dead!" Shouts the bear frantically...

...later...

Dipper groaned as he woke up, what had happened? He was ridding Bagheera...and then...a blur of red and stripes?

"Nice to see your up", Puured a voice.

Dipper's eye's went wide, crouching before him was Wendy Khan. Feared anthropomorphic tiger girl of the jungle! Dipper felt terrified...yet at the same time...her exposed chest...

 _"DUDE! Focus!"_ Snapped Dipper flustered to himself. Before he could flinch, Wendy had pounced on him. Dipper struggled, but she's too strong!

"Bagheera!" He shouted desperately. Wendy chuckled, "Don't bother looking for your friend; he's all tied up at the moment!" She laughs.

...

When the poisoned lipstick wore off; Bagheera found himself shaved and tied to an equally incapacitated Colonel Hathi. Bagheera sighs. "If anyone asks...they're were fifty of them...and they were crocodiles."

"Agreed." Stated the flustered Colonel...

...

Wendy smirked, "I'm so hungry...and a little birdie told me- gives his loincloth a playful tug -that the genitals are the tastiest part of the mancub...care to comment?" She asks devilishly...

Dipper gulped...

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
